bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 4
Overview The season remembered for Steve's infamous mustache would feature two full-blown crossover epics with The Bionic Woman, starting with the shows’ joint premiere, “The Return of Bigfoot” and culminating in the three-part adventure “Kill Oscar”. Running for 22 episodes during the Fall of 1976 to the Spring of 1977, Season Four would wind up edging out Season Two for the most episodes in syndication. Season Four would introduce what would perhaps be Steve’s last great nemesis, the Death Probe. A Bionic Boy would be created. The show intro would see its final revision, with Martin E. Brooks joining Lee Majors and Richard Anderson (who would gain a new shot of himself on the red phone) in the opening credits, but would remain otherwise the same, Steve's new look not being included in the revised credits. Austin's/Major's mustache would not survive to the end of the season, being shaved off towards its end, though not before starting to tentatively appear on some merchandise, including an issue of the Six Million Dollar Man comic book and a lunchbox. After nearly a year of turmoil after the passing of Oliver Nelson, the show would settle down musically for Season 4 with veteran composer J. J. Johnson, who would lend the year a distinctive sound, and also revive a number of Nelson's earlier compositions for the show in episodes like The Thunderbird Connection and The Infiltrators. Replacing Producer Kenneth Johnson (who would continue on The Bionic Woman in that capacity) was returning producer Lionel E. Siegel, who would be joined later in the season by Alan Balter, but unlike the producing teams of the first 2 seasons, Siegel and Balter would alternate. For reasons that have been lost to the years, broadcast of the season finale episode, "The Ghostly Teletype", was separated from the rest of the season by a hiatus of two months. Image:Vlcsnap-259176.png|Beware the Sasquatch! Image:Vlcsnap-1214556.JPG|Steve needs no wheels Image:Vlcsnap-240489.JPG|The Death Probe Episodes Fall 1976 *The Return of Bigfoot *Nightmare in the Sky *Double Trouble *The Most Dangerous Enemy *H＋2＋O = Death *Kill Oscar (Part II) *The Bionic Boy *Vulture of the Andes *The Thunderbird Connection *A Bionic Christmas Carol *Task Force *The Ultimate Imposter Spring 1977 *Death Probe *Death Probe (Part II) *Danny's Inferno *Fires of Hell *The Infiltrators *Carnival of Spies *U-509 *The Privacy of the Mind *To Catch the Eagle *The Ghostly Teletype Syndication Changes For the Season Four syndication package, “The Return of Bigfoot” would be joined by its second half from The Bionic Woman, while the package would lose “Kill Oscar (Part II)” to the Season Two package of its sister show. Both episodes would have their head credits removed and replaced with the intro sequences of their "new homes." "Kill Oscar, (Part II)" would similarly have its tail credits replaced. The episode count for Season Four would go up, however, as the two-hour episodes “The Bionic Boy” and "The Thunderbird Connection" would be split into 2 parts for subsequent airs. Season 4